


Never What You Expect

by Cinnie



Series: Doctor Who Soulmarks [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie





	Never What You Expect

Rose has always known that she will meet at least one of her soul-mates by falling. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” winds around her right ankle like a promise.

_She imagined numerous scenarios that would have her falling and someone catching her, but falling from a barrage balloon in the nineteen-forties to be caught by the tractor beam of an alien spaceship? That wasn’t one of her scenarios._

The “Hello Sweeties” that crawls down her left shoulder blade tell her she’ll have at least one of her soul mates with her when she meets that one.

_River Song was not who she was expecting at all, and both Jack and the Doctor were present. It was nice though, to have another girl around, even if River loved making her and the Doctor blush._

The two circles with random lines no one can read on the underside of her left wrist are carefully hidden under bangles and wrist bands.

_To have been so sensitive over the years about the circles and then to find out all they meant was ‘Run’, was a tad anticlimactic. That her first soul-mate to meet was an alien with severe commitment issues was a bit much as well, but the way his eyes always gravitated to her wrist and would soften in wonder made her feel better about the whole thing._


End file.
